


One Moonlit Song

by Tsuyun



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Diasomnia fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Lilia being the instigator, M/M, Malleus trying, Romantic Fluff, Sebek being a mild Tsundere, Silver loves his family, as he's a beginner, friendship fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyun/pseuds/Tsuyun
Summary: Diasomnia boys and head pats.Notes, and etc. on my Twitter - @STsuyun
Relationships: Lilia Vanrouge & Malleus Draconia, Lilia Vanrouge/Malleus Draconia, Malleus Draconia & Lilia Vanrouge, Malleus Draconia/Lilia Vanrouge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	One Moonlit Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for the series, and technically my first one-shot.  
> Oh T-W, how much you’ve kept me interested with your lore and characters~ (◍•ᴗ•◍) ♡
> 
> *The main relationship can be interpreted as either close friendship or romantic*

The gesture…brought him nostalgia.

Perhaps even for the one who invoked said sentiment, as said person continued patting his hair in the way that reminded him of days long pass.

“Keep improving, Silver. Steadily on-wards.”

Lilia’s characteristic gentle expression remained throughout.

“Mmm.” He lightly nodded, finding himself basking in the warm radiance.

It’s simply…nice, _welcoming_.

Hours ago, Silver went into the lounge area where he decided to study. The few present at most are first years, Sebek included, lounging around with murmured chatters, though Sebek could still be heard in conversation regarding his school work with his peers from a few feet away.

A while into his studies, Lilia returned and eventually their lord Malleus. By then, most of everyone else had left. Only Sebek and Silver stayed. It was later into the night.

He’s to have his nightly tea before turning in when Lilia, who’d been keeping everyone in friendly discussions for the pass few hours then later settled down for tea, brought about his commendable progress in a variety of aspects, especially his sleeping hours.

The upperclassmen was pleased, so much so that he went from his blazer draped seat, rounded the lounge table they shared and ‘rewarded’ him with pats on his head, leaving his emptied tea cup and gloves placed next to said cup.

Lilia chuckles, brushes Silver’s hair for a few more moments and subsequently turns around.

“Sebek, do you inquire one as well?” he asked, knowingly.

Silver turned to the person in question and the first year seems to be fidgeting in his seat.

“W-what are you asking of, Lilia-sama?”

Silver did wonder, rather mildly, as Sebek _was_ watching them.

“Oya? A pat on the head, _of course_.” Lilia said, as-a-matter-of-factly, in akimbo.

“What?!”

Sebek was clearly bewildered. Then he figured he must’ve been staring in a rather _rudely_ manner, hence the vice dorm leader commented on his _very misunderstood ‘non-existent’_ request.

Clearing his throat, he stood, “Excuse me; it is nothing of that sort, Lilia-sama.”

Sebek felt irritated that he made a correctable mistake. He _wasn’t_ envious. He’s simply closely observing their dorm leader, who had lowered the book he was reading to view his blunder (– _he even bothered lord Malleus!!_ ), and the vice, for the event that they needed anything from him per usual.

“Please don’t mind me.”

As he sat back down, internally reprimanding his impolite actions, he soon realizes Lilia standing before him with his hands behind his back.

“Grk!”

Sebek was knowledgeable of the upperclassmen’s habit of suddenly appearing from a previous location, he’d made sure to be aware of it anywhere and everywhere. This time however, he was caught off guard. And he _can’t_ deny it.

“Come, come now. There’s no need for hesitation.” Lilia assured, “I for one, don’t mind~”

Sebek _hesitated_ even more, conflicted between relenting because the upperclassmen graciously offered and denying due to his bothersome self, and the _misunderstanding_.

As he mulled over, Lilia continues with one arm under his elbow and the other gesturing towards the first year, “In addition, you did an excellent job today as well. Don’t you think the requirements align for a simple pat well done?”

“Guh….” Sebek’s accommodative respect towards the third year overrides his apparent final decision. He straightens himself with resolution in his seat and bows his head, “I-if you insist, Lilia-sama.”

“Very good.”

Lilia reached and patted the awkward teenager.

Not ten seconds went by that he quickly came over with a _brilliant_ idea.

“Fufu..”

The third year silently stretches his other hand out…

“Wah??!”

…and playfully ruffles Sebek’s hair.

“There, there~”

Said first year is thoroughly surprised and confused.

“W-wait!- Huwaa!!!”

Sebek’s reactions are quite amusing that Lilia laughed heartily, even when he stopped his ministrations.

“What are you doing?!” The first year with mildly puffed-up fuzzed hair questioned.

“Heheh, ruffling your hair. I must say, it simply suits the image.”

Baffled, Sebek asked his umpteenth question of the evening, “What image!?”

Without wavering, as he does so with everything else, Lilia replied, “Your ethics, in a way. Fufu…”

Sebek only grew several shades of confusion. He lamented that Lilia must’ve tricked him again and the former assured it was all harmless fun that purely coincides with his previously said intentions.

While Sebek fixes his hair, despite the later hours and personal presentations were mildly lenient, Lilia captured another idea.

“Hey Malleus, would you join in?”

Sebek blinked, “Heh?!”

The said fae looks up from his almost completed book upon the suggestion.

“Hmm. Do you mean the patting?”

“Indeed.” Lilia consequently gestures to the speechless first year and the observing second year, “For Sebek, and Silver.” Both teenagers reacted how Lilia expected them to: one utterly stunned and the other intently aware. He giggled before directing them on-wards, “Come, come, the two of you.”

_“This is another way for Malleus to be an upperclassmen, not just their lord and dorm leader. He_ does _get left out whenever the opportunity presents itself.”  
_  
  
Sebek and Silver soon find themselves before their dorm leader who has risen to his full height, eyeing them silently with his arms crossed, and without his gloves – as Lilia instructed for the occasion.

The two were apprehensive, nervous in varying levels of intensity.

_“To have young master pa-pat this unseemly me is just…! B-but, Lilia-sama suggested – ah! And young master_ agreed _! Ughhh~_ what is _the correct direction I should go about with this?! But if young master--”_

_“What’s with this situation? ...It’s not…that I minded, but...I’m getting a little anxious.”_

“Both of you,”

Malleus began.

Everyone stopped.

“…did well today.”

The first and second year felt a hand patting their heads, gently and carefully, at the same time.

Warm acknowledgement blossomed within Diasomnia dorm’s lounge.

Sebek raised his arms and fists to his sides, “Ohh! Ohhh!! _OHHH!!!_ ”

“Th-thank you for your kind words, Malleus-sama.” Silver replied, bowing his head.

“THANK YOU VERY MUCH YOUNG MASTER!!! I, Sebek, will _continue_ to be of utmost use for you!!”

Silver cringed at Sebek’s volume, even more so since he stood next to him, “Sebek, your voice is loud.”

_“It is the usual though.”_

“ _Be quiet_ , Silver! I’m appreciating the praise young master had given me!” The first year retorted.

Lilia meanwhile was nodding happily in one of the seats at Sebek’s table.

“Kufufu. Sebek surely is an enthusiastic child.” He muses to himself.

Silver started towards his table, leaving Sebek’s chatter of appreciation, when a thought came to him.

“Ah, Father.”

“Hm?” Lilia blinked up at Silver.

He was purely curious, hence he ask, “How about you receive them as well?”

Lilia’s eyes lit with intrigue, “Oya? Are you suggesting pats from Malleus?” The vice turns back to the sight before himself as he says with much simplicity, “Well, I don’t particularly mind.”

Once he heard, Sebek is in attention, consequently derailing his own monologue.

Malleus, seated, and with a finished book on his table, returns Lilia’s gaze.

“What do you say dear Malleus?” Lilia asked, rising from his seat. “I shall give you one in return.”

Malleus places his index finger against his chin, looking to the side thoughtfully, “Giving and receiving pats, to and from Lilia.” The vice already walked up to him when the dorm leader lowered his hand decidedly, “It is certainly an exchange to be reckoned with.” He admitted once resuming their straightforward eye contact. Figuratively, and since Malleus was seated.

Lilia gave a smile, “Fufu. I’m flattered.”

He then places a hand above his chest, underneath his tie-turned-bow, and the other kept behind his back. “As our lord and dorm head, it’s only befitting for me to be the first to receive the gesture.”

The fae hummed.

Lilia closes his eyes, bowing ever so lightly...

…and Malleus’ hand gently landed.

_“You're just like moonlight.”_

The words whisper.

Patting the black and magenta, Lilia’s expression: gracious acceptance.

A familiar notion rises from the back of his mind.

Malleus wasn’t expecting the sentiment _wouldn’t_ resurface – it does so countless times before – however, the inexplicable feelings simply _flourish_ exponentially, at this very moment.

Words were certainly needed to communicate one’s feelings.

However, there were somethings that couldn’t always be said with them.

Malleus slowly, eventually, cups his friend’s cheek.

He’s aware that it is an expression of a particular emotion.

Lilia lifts his gaze in response, crimson eyes now widen in wonder.

The fae wasn’t wholly aware of how his own expression reads; nonetheless, he knows he’s smiling.

Subsequently his friend replies with his usual benignant smile, tenderly leaning against his hand, “Fufu.”

Even if he knows that time will change everything…

…he still believes there's something that won't vanish.

“Well then~” Lilia narrowed his eyes whilst his features morphs playfully, “My turn!~”

The vice steps forward, closing the gap.

A second later Malleus felt Lilia’s hand caressing his own cheek.

Pleasantly surprised light green eyes gleamed. His hand remained.

With a fond smile ever present, Lilia chuckles as he strokes his thumb against the fae’s cheekbone, nuzzling against the latter’s hand once more.

_“An illuminating treasure.”_

With that notion, Malleus soon leans into his companion’s, eyes closed and content prospering in his heart.

_“How exquisite.”_

“Oh, Malleus.” The vice began, never retracting his touch, “Today, in hindsight a few shades from now, you’ll be taking your nightly stroll?”

The dorm leader, similarly, continued the tender endearment, “Truthfully. Perhaps, I’ll walk over to that old un-abandoned dorm building once more. The chatter with the resident was very much fascinating.”

“Oh? That’s quite excellent then. That said, be wary of their time temperature though. The forecast for today indicate colder winds at night.”

“I understand. I wouldn’t keep them for long.”

“You should return beforehand also.”

Meanwhile, Sebek who stood on stand-by next to his table was enduring his restlessness.

He watches over the dorm’s two leaders, as it was his duty. Their exchange was _profound_ , very much so that he tried to hold his excited elated self from disturbing them. _“Ohh young master!! T-to be able to witness young master's pristine gentle smile!! Ahh as expected of Lilia-sama!! This is such an honor!!And, AND!--”_

On the other hand, Silver was quietly pleased throughout.

“AH!”

Everyone turns to look at Sebek who appeared to have realized something.

“I…I should prepare the tea before young master depart!” He faces his leaders and made a quick bow, “Please excuse me, young master, Lilia-sama. I shall start the preparations immediately.”

“Oh! I would like one too.”

“Of course, Lilia-sama!”

“I’ll leave that to you then, Sebek.”

“Yes, young master!!”

“I prefer the lighter version.”

“I don’t have to listen to _you_ , Silver!”

**END** UwU

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is a sequel of a scene that I had in my dream (yeah, seriously).
> 
> I’ve been listening to covers of classic Disney movie songs while fawning over this game so much that ‘One song’ gave me an inspiration, along with my intrigue of the Diasomnia boys, especially Lilia and Malleus.
> 
> For this though, it was partly inspired by the song ‘Gekkou’ (Moonlight) by Shion Miyawaki, an insert song within the wonderful anime; Assassination Classroom (Season 2).
> 
> Hence, the title :3
> 
> Illustration of the prequel ~ https://twitter.com/STsuyun/status/1257025795869913090
> 
> -Tsuyun


End file.
